Une vie dans la nuit
by Graany95
Summary: L'humaine, se mouvait avec adresse, tuant leurs hommes avec une grâce et une facilité déconcertante. Sans aucune hésitation lorsqu'elle plantait la lame de l'épée dans le corps des hommes. Une déesse, voila ce qu'elle était, ses yeux brillant de rage face à la lueur des flammes. Godric et Eric n'avait jamais encore observé un tel spectacle.
1. Chapter 1

_Une vie dans la nuit_

_Chapitre 1 : Les démons_

En l'an 1469, tout était différent, pour Godric et Eric, deux hommes qui malgré leurs aspect humains cachaient un lourd secret… Les coutumes différaient, la langue commune avait de nouvelles expressions, une monarchie était instauré dans cette Irlande profonde.

Ces deux hommes étaient liés non par le lien du sang, il n'était ni frères, ni père mais par un lien qui était beaucoup plus mystique et très puissant. Cette relation s'inscrivait dans leur espèce comme un « parrainage », un terme modifié voulant signifier une subordination.

Godric était l'ainé d'Eric de 400 ans. En effet, sa morphologie indiquait qu'il était né dans les anciens temps romains. Brun aux yeux sombres, son regard démontrait une sagesse voilé par le désir de connaissances et de pouvoirs. Son corps mince était recouvert de tatouages qui épargnait à quelques endroit sa peau blanche comme de la craie, tel que son visage, ses mains, son torse. Il paraissait frêle et faible par rapport à Eric.

Eric quand à lui était le contraire de Godric, au premier coup d'œil on pouvait tout de suite deviner qu'il s'apparentait aux viking. Grand mesurant 1,90 m, il dépassait Godric de deux bonnes têtes. Ses cheveux blond, caractéristique des viking, lui arrivait aux épaules. Son corps tout aussi blanc que celui de Godric était dépourvu de marques, cependant il était développé de manière à ce que des muscles se dessinent facilement sous ses vêtements, il se montrait physiquement plus menaçant que son parrain. Ses yeux reflétaient les batailles livrées au cours des années ainsi que son envi de sang.

Depuis une centaine d'années environs, ils voyageaient à travers les pays, se nourrissant d'humains qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, enfants ou vieillard. Aucun ne trouvait grâce à leurs yeux.

Ecumant sans cesse les villages à la recherche de trésors historique pour Godric, ils utilisaient des brigands afin d'aller plus rapidement. Les brigands étaient sous leurs influences et ne pouvaient donc pas se rebeller et réclamer leurs ors. Cependant une fois lassés les deux comparses les tuaient, de manière rapide ou… sadique, torturant les hommes, selon leurs humeurs.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent en Irlande, une terre sauvage peuplé de clan en guerre qui espérait gagner en puissance. Ils seraient donc faciles pour eux de confronter entre eux, ces hommes stupides…

Isil

Isil, une jeune femme de 18 ans était orpheline depuis ses 9 ans, sa mère étant morte en couche lorsqu'elle est née, elle perdit son père tué lors d'une attaque au village. Elle vivait seule dans la vieille chaumière qu'était celle de ses parents. N'ayant pas d'autre parenté, elle du se résoudre à travailler aux champs pour subvenir à ces besoins.

Les villageois ne l'approchaient pas, redoutant le fait qu'il était probable que cette jeune femme seule soit une sorcière.

De plus, Isil avait été une fois demandé en mariage par un jeune ivrogne du village nommé Carter Mccalligan, le fils du chef du clan. Son refus de l'épouser n'avait fait qu'accentuer l'éloignement des villageois car il était outrant de voir une fille de 18 ans célibataire, seule.

Ce qui avait attiré le fils du chef, était sans nul doute la beauté qu'elle émanait, attirant ainsi les jalousies des femmes et les ragots qu'elles colportaient à son encontre.

En effet, Isil, avait une belle chevelure châtain ondulant soyeuse ment dans le bas de son dos. Malgré cela, elle l'es attachait toujours dans une natte serrée. Sa peau de couleur claire pouvait la confondre avec une femme de noble naissance, on ne pouvait donc pas penser qu'elle travaillait aux champs. Ses grands yeux était semblable à ceux d'une biche, on pouvait s'y perdre facilement car leurs couleur était peu commune : un joli bleu rappelant la mer au soleil avec un léger contour jaune qui faisait ainsi changé ses yeux de couleur selon la lumière, passant ainsi du bleu au gris et du gris au vert. Ses lèvres étaient attirantes, son corps était pourvu de belles formes. Elle était simple, et portait des robes qui malgré leurs états, la rendait belle.

Malgré sa solitude, elle était tout aussi capable qu'un homme, que ce soit pour couper du bois, ou se battre. De son vivant, son père était un excellent guerrier, il savait manier une lame avec élégance et précision. Ce savoir, il l'avait transmis à sa fille unique qui s'entrainait depuis tout ce temps à manier l'épée, la rendant redoutable auprès des hommes.

Isil ne redoutait pas le travail, elle commençait son travail aux champs à l'aube et le terminais au crépuscule.

C'est alors qu'un soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle aperçut de grandes fumées venant du village. Prise d'effroi, elle courut jusqu'à sa chaumière, déchirant encore plus sa robe qui s'accrochait aux ronces bordant l'étroit sentier. Arrivée à destination, elle s'empara de l'épée de son père et se dirigea vers le village. L'épée de son père était lourde, mais à force d'entrainement, elle ne s'apercevait même plus du poids.

A travers la fumée, Isil put apercevoir les brigands qui prenaient plaisir à piller, tuer et brûler les chaumières des villageois. Armée de son épée, Isil commença à se battre contre un des brigands qui était le plus proche et n'hésita pas à le tuer quand le moment fut venu. Le râle qu'émit le brigand attira les regards de ces comparses, ces derniers se rapprochant dangereusement d'Isil. La jeune femme était seule face à trois autres hommes, abrutis par le vin et le désir.

Elle entama une sorte de danse, gracieuse dans ses mouvements, et précise dans ses coups, le combat dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle n'en sorte vainqueur, mais pas indemne.

Une fine plaie causée par l'un des hommes, abondait de sang au niveau de sa taille. De sa main gauche elle appuya sur la plaie pour éviter de perdre trop de sang.

Lorsqu'elle regarda aux alentours, elle put voir les hommes du village essayant tant bien que mal à défendre leurs femmes. Ces dernières essayaient de s'échapper en emportant les enfants. Des corps de quelques villageois se mêlaient à ceux des brigands, elle aperçut également le fils du chef, couché à terre, les yeux grand ouvert et vide d'expression.

Se sentant observé, Isil aperçut deux hommes, le sang s'écoulant de leurs lèvres. Ils semblaient être des démons, sans armes ils tuaient les personnes se trouvant sur leurs passages sans cesser de la dévisagée. Aucun hommes n'osait sans prendre à eux, c'était comme si une vague de froid émanait des deux hommes.

Epouvantée face à cette vision, elle serra l'épée de son père, ses jointures blanchirent, et sans hésitation se lança à leur rencontre décidé à les détruire.

_Chapitre 2 : Et le sang sera versé_

Godric et Eric

Après de nombreux pillages, et tueries au sein des villages, Godric et Eric décidèrent de s'attaquer aux nombreux villages longeant la mer, car la probabilité de trouver des trésors était plus élevée du fait de nombreux naufrages des navires.

Ils en étaient au troisième village et leurs découvertes se résumaient à quelques timbales en or, sans doute rejetée par l'océan et appartenant à des temps anciens.

Alors qu'il allait attaquer le quatrième village, ils firent comme d'habitude et se préparèrent à observer le village. Leurs pouvoirs pouvaient leur permettre d'en finir au plus vite, mais ils étaient nécessaires de garder leurs espèces secrètes et donc d'observer avec attention les habitants, de savoir leurs nombre pour qu'aucun ne s'enfuit et aille dévoiler leurs existences malgré de nombreux soupçons à leur encontre.

Les hommes qui étaient sous hypnose, établirent un campement dans la forêt bordant le village. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes inspectaient les alentours du village.

Le village était banal, la clarté dégagée par la lune ne faisait qu'accentuer la tristesse émanant du village. L'odeur que dégageait le village était une écœurante pour eux, un mélange de poissons, sueurs et d'alcool… Seule une maison se démarquait des autres, elle prédominait et semblait regorgé de richesse.

Une fois leur inspection finit, ils comptèrent quinze hommes, dix femmes et treize enfants.

Comme l'aube approchait, il était temps pour eux de regagner leurs cachettes.

Le lendemain soir, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Leur soif étant grande, ils se dépêchèrent d'attaquer le village, les brigands sur leurs pas.

Eric étant pressé, alla attaquer ses proies favorites, des femmes innocentes. Buvant leurs sangs avec frénésie, il ne prenait pas le temps d'observer les visages des femmes, ni même de savourer l'épais et doux nectar.

Après avoir tué cinq femmes, il s'arrêta, jeta le dernier corps qui était dans ses bras et se posa près d'une maison, observant ainsi le massacre. Godric le rejoignit dans sa contemplation après avoir étancher sa soif avec le sang de sept enfants.

« Nos hommes sont déchainés ce soir » dit Godric, le sang perlant de son menton. Son regard s'arrêta sur la personne qu'il attendait, le chef du village. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'empressa de le tuer, lui tordant le cou. Un homme, se dirigea vers Godric, la démarche maladroite. L'homme abruti par le vin essaya d'attaquer Godric, mais son geste fut arrêter car il venait de tomber. Godric le trouvant pitoyable, lui arracha la gorge. Une fois fini, il reprit sa place auprès d'Eric.

« On s'en sort bien » dit Eric avec un sourire « A nous deux, nous avons tués quatorze villageois, et nos hommes en on rajouté huit de plus. Sur trente-huit villageois, il en reste seize… On a perdu des hommes aussi, cinq, mais cela est sans importance ».

Le reste des villageois essayaient de s'enfuir, mais la fumée que dégageait les maisons qui brulaient leurs faisaient perdre leurs repères.

Leurs regards furent attirés par une personne émergeant de la forêt, et furent surpris de constater que la personne accourant dans leur direction était une simple femme. Une femme, portant une épée et se jetant dans la mêlée sans aucune hésitation.

Stupéfait, ils ne se rappelaient pas l'avoir vu au sein du village lors de leurs repérages et pourtant ils avaient inspectés les champs et la plage. Cependant, l'étonnement fut de courte durée car ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps.

La femme, se mouvant avec adresse, tuait leurs hommes avec une grâce et une facilité déconcertante, elle n'avait aucune hésitation lorsqu'elle plantait la lame de l'épée dans le corps des hommes. Elle était comme une déesse, plus particulièrement la déesse de la guerre. Ses cheveux attachés se balançaient avec grâce à chacun de ses mouvements, ses yeux brillaient de rage à la lueur des flammes. Elle tua quatre de leurs hommes dont trois qui l'avaient encerclé et l'avaient attaqué en même temps.

Godric et Eric n'était pas de glace face à ce spectacle. Godric était attiré par la puissance qu'elle dégageait et Eric était saisit par le désir de la posséder.

« Elle est pour moi » dit Eric « je vais à sa rencontre ».

« Je t'en pris, mais SURTOUT, je t'ordonne de l'épargner, elle m'intéresse. »

Eric hocha la tête montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris l'ordre de son supérieur. Le sourire aux lèvres, Eric avançait vers elle, Godric sur ses talons. Ils tuaient les personnes se trouvant sur leur passage même si ils étaient leurs hommes.

La jeune femme les regardaient se déplacés vers elle, elle arrivait à les sonder de ses grands yeux. Sans crier gare, elle s'élança à leur rencontre, l'épée levée. Godric se décala afin de laisser son filleule se démener avec cette femme, il s'assit dans un coin ou il pouvait observer tranquillement le combat.

Une danse commença entre la femme et Eric, ce dernier souriait dévoilant ses canines affutés, il évitait ses coups et les parait grâce à sa vitesse, énervant encore plus la femme, qui forçat et multiplia ses coups d'épée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Eric vit la jeune femme faiblir, sa peau déjà blanche était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Il aperçut alors d'où venait cette faiblesse, une entaille au niveau de sa taille avait été causé par l'un des hommes, lui faisant perdre ainsi beaucoup de sang. De sa vitesse, Eric fit basculer la femme au sol, l'immobilisant et mordit son propre poigné aspirant son sang, il se pencha alors et l'embrassa, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres afin de lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin : le sang d'un vampire, sang sacré qui pourrait la sauvé. Malgré le fait qu'il l'immobilisait, il l'a sentait se débattre sous son corps puissant, qui par contradiction faisait paraitre celui de la femme comme petit et fragile.

Après quelques minutes, il remarqua que le corps de la femme se détendait, montrant ainsi qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Il se leva et partit rejoindre Godric qui n'avait cessé de les observer, abandonnant ainsi le corps de la belle et mystérieuse femme au milieu des cadavres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3 : Et le sang fut sauvé

Isil

La lumière du soleil réveilla Isil, la douleur lui fit cligner plusieurs fois les yeux avant qu'elle ne s'habitue au jour. Elle resta allongée, la tête lui tournant, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Que faisait-elle couchée sur le sol en plein air ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu hier, lentement elle se releva et un léger courant d'air frais passa près de sa taille. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que sa robe était déchirée au niveau de sa taille, mais le plus important était le fait que sa robe bleu claire à l'origine était imbibée de sang. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'entaille sur son corps, alors comment était-ce possible ?

Les souvenirs affluèrent à une telle vitesse qu'elle en eu la nausée. Isil se rappelait d'hier, regardant autour d'elle, saisit d'horreur elle observait les chaumières brulées ou s'échappait un peu de fumée, de nombreux corps l'entourait. Tous les villageois qui l'avaient maudite, hait, insultée étaient la devant elle, les corps n'étant pas intactes. Sur certain, il manquait des membres, pour d'autre la gorge avait été arraché. Le pire était que ceux qui l'avaient attaqué n'avait épargnés personne, ni femme, ni enfant. Elle remarqua également des corps inconnus, des hommes plutôt sales, habillé pauvrement… Les barbares qui avaient attaqué le village.

Plus Isil regardait les corps et moins elle avait de remord. Elle avait toujours hait ces habitants qui lui avaient fais vivre un enfer, la traitant de folle, lui jetant des pierres … La seule chose qui la retenait dans ce village était la tombe de ses parents qui était tout comme sa maison, à l'écart près de la mer.

Après avoir longuement regardé les cadavres, elle se leva et alla chercher l'épée de son père qui était quelque mètre plus loin. Lorsqu'elle l'eu ramassé, elle se dirigea vers, sa maison, aucun sentiment ne faisait surface, elle était vide. Traversant la forêt, elle entendait déjà le bruit des bagues se fracassant sur les rocher.

Sa chaumière était petite, constitué de pierres et de chaume, elle était suffisante pour une seule personne. Se situant sur les bords de la falaise, Isil avait une vue magnifique sur la mer.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se dirigea vers un petit miroir brisé et se regarda. Son visage était blême, ses cheveux était décoiffé et ébouriffé et ses lèvres… était couverte de sang.

L'horreur la submergea, elle se rappela des deux hommes, le brun couvert de tatouage qui l'avait observé pendant son combat avec le grand blond. Leurs bouches à eux aussi était couverte de sang. Elle se souvint parfaitement de son affaiblissement du à sa blessure et surtout du fait que le blond l'avait mise à terre, l'immobilisant avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, forçant ses lèvres. Ensuite, pour Isil c'était le trou noir.

Isil se souvenait avec exactitude de ses sentiments lorsqu'elle avait aperçu ces deux démons. Bien qu'au début elle avait ressenti une profonde aversion contre eux, lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre le grand blond, elle avait éprouvé de l'admiration. L'homme qui se battait contre elle, était très rapide, plus rapide qu'un être humain, et avait une grande force car les coups qu'elle donnait avec son épée, il les parait avec une facilité déconcertante, mais en plus, il bloquait les coups qu'elle donnait avec ses mains. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas armée et pourtant paraissait plus dangereux que les barbares qui se sont attaqué au village.

Elle décida d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe des ses parents, leurs étaient situés au bord de la falaise. Seule deux petite croix en bois, taillées grossièrement ornais les tombes, rendant le lieu sinistre avec le ciel gris. Les noms de ses parents étaient inscris sur les croix : ERLINA et UAINE.

Le prénom de sa mère signifiait en Irlandais « Fille d'Irlande », tandis que le prénom de son père voulait dire « Jeune Guerrier ».

Deux semaines après l'attaque, Isil n'avait pas quitté sa chaumière évitant tout de même de passer par le village « mortuaire ». Elle n'avait pas cessé son travail au champ, récoltant un peu plus que d'habitude, et mangeait ce qu'elle péchait.

Bien qu'elle y ait pensé plusieurs fois, Isil se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ces deux hommes mais surtout, elle se demandait si elle les reverrait un jour.

Un soir, la lune étant levé, alors qu'elle rentrait des champs, Isil fut abordé par quatre hommes.

« Hé la ! Nous sommes des envoyés de Moëlan », Moëlan étant le village voisin de celui d'Isil : Cúil Irra. « On a été envoyé pour avoir des nouvelles de ton village, or nous sommes tombé sur des ruines et des tas de cadavres. »

Les quatre hommes se rapprochèrent lentement d'Isil, la menaçant par leurs regards. Son épée était restée à la chaumière, elle était donc démunit face à ces hommes, tous quatre armée et surtout supérieures en nombre.

« On sait qui tu es SORCIERE ! C'est toi qui les as tués pour te venger ! Mais on va te régler ton compte et plus personne ne vas venir t'aider ! »

« Tu sais que tu es jolie ? J'aime bien les jolies filles, surtout quand elles sont nus et sur le dos, et » Les hommes avaient commencés à l'encerclé, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité.

L'un d'eux la saisit par derrière, immobilisant ses poignés, tandis qu'un autre déchirait sa robe afin de la mettre à nu. Un des hommes, le plus trapu et sans doute le plus repoussant commença à lécher son cou, descendant lentement sur ses épaules.

Epouvantée, Isil commença à se débattre, ses jambes qui étaient libre lui permirent de mettre à terre l'homme qui avait déchiré sa robe, le pied d'Isil était allé frapper dans l'entre jambe de l'homme. La surprise des trois autres, lui offrir une opportunité. Elle balançât sa tête en arrière qui alla frapper le visage de l'homme qui la maintenait dans le dos. Une fois ses mains libres, elle frappa avec son poing l'homme qui l'avait léché, et s'enfuit à vive allure dans la forêt. Les branches des arbres, et les ronces griffaient sa peau nue, la faisant souffrir. Isil entendait nettement le pas des hommes derrière elle et augmenta sa vitesse.

Au bout de 10 minutes, hors d'haleine, elle se cacha dans un vieux tronc d'arbre qui était sur le sol. Les toiles d'araignées qui était à l'intérieur, se collaient à son visage et ses cheveux, Isil sentait également des araignées courir le long de son corps, apeuré par le corps inconnu et cherchant une issue. Pour Isil, les araignées étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Soucieuse de faire du bruit, elle retint sa respiration.

Le pas des hommes s'arrêta à côté du tronc. Son cœur battait à la chamade, Isil s'étonna d'ailleurs que le bruit de son cœur n'attire pas les hommes.

Soudain, une main saisit la cheville d'Isil, et la tira vers l'extérieur du tronc. De surprise, Isil laissa échappé un cri aigu, mais un des hommes prit soin de la faire terre en la ballonnant.

Son corps nu, était maintenu étroitement par deux des hommes, tandis que les deux autres commençaient à lui caresser le corps.

Les mains baladeuses sur son corps firent monter les larmes aux yeux d'Isil, arrachant des rires aux hommes, et leur faisant amplifier leurs caresses.

Pour Isil, le temps s'allongea, elle avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient passées. Essayant une dernière fois de se libérer, l'homme à qui elle avait frappé l'entre jambe la frappa violemment pour la calmer. Sonner, Isil se laissa faire, se disant qu'après, les hommes allaient la tuer, la libérant de la honte et de la douleur éprouvée.

Elle se résigna donc à lutter, et ferma les yeux, afin d'attendre son châtiment. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses parents : sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et son père parti trop tôt, la laissant seule.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Isil vit l'homme trapu qui l'avait léché embroché sur une branche d'un des arbres qui lui faisait face. Les autres regardaient leur complice agonisé, se demandant comment il avait pu être embroché sur cette haute branche.

« C'est toi qui a fais ça Sorcière ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! » L'homme qui ne la maintenait pas se mit à la frapper, son poing entra en contact avec le visage d'Isil et ses pieds avec son ventre, ce qui fit cracher du sang à la jeune fille.

A une vitesse hallucinante, les deux hommes qui la maintenaient disparurent, pour se retrouver à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux dans le vague, ensanglanté au niveau du cou, morts. Ils étaient tout deux maintenu par deux hommes.

Malgré la nuit, Isil les reconnu aussitôt, c'étaient les hommes, les démons qui avaient attaqué son village. Le brun, le plus petit des deux démons jeta à terre, avec nonchalance, le corps de l'homme qui l'encombrait. Son regard était tourné vers l'homme qui avait frappé Isil.

Le blond lui, jeta le corps plus loin, comme si ne pesait rien alors que l'homme était gras, il le jeta comme on jette un caillou.

L'homme qui avait donné des coups, tenait Isil par ses cheveux, lui tirant et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur. Lentement il dégaina son épée de sa main libre afin de menacer les deux intrus. Isil le gênant, il la lâcha de manière violente. Cette dernière se recroquevilla près d'un arbre, afin de cacher sa nudité.

L'homme fit face aux deux démons, la peur se lisait dans son regard, mais en plus, sa main qui tenait l'épée tremblait.

« Re… Reculés ! Je suis armée… et cet… cette fille doit p..payer pour ce qu'elle a fait subir au vi…village ! Elle est à moi ! » Sa voie tremblait, rendant sa menace pitoyable.

Isil vit les deux démons échangés un regard, avant de sourire dévoilant ainsi des crocs acérés qu'on devinait dans la pénombre.

L'homme prit peur et lâcha son épée pour s'enfuir plus vite. Mal lui en avait pris car sous les yeux d'Isil, il chuta quelques mètres plus loin, le démon brun se tenant à côté du corps. Sa main était couverte de sang, et il léchait les contours avec délectation. Isil devinât qu'il avait ouvert la gorge du fuyard à l'aide de sa main.

Cette dernière ne sembla pas effrayer par le geste, ni par les corps qui l'entourait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'était en aucun effrayé face aux deux démons. Cependant, Isil ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler, son corps nu avait froid, et les douleurs de son agression revenaient.

« Eric, couvre-la » énonça le brun. Le dénommé Eric s'approcha d'Isil et enleva sa propre chemise avant de lui tendre. Elle s'en saisit, la main tremblante, et les yeux dans ceux d'Eric. Elle mit la chemise avec difficultés, les fines entailles, et les hématomes qui surgissaient sur sa peau rendaient ses mouvements difficiles.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, s'appuyant sur l'arbre, elle vit qu'Eric était vraiment grand, et que sa chemise lui arrivait aux cuisses. La dite chemise n'était plus blanche mais maculée de sang qui faisait collé le tissu à la peau d'Isil approfondissant le contraste de sa peau.

Elle se mit alors à détaillé le sauveur de sa nudité, et remarqua, non sans rougir qu'il était torse-nu, face à elle et sans aucune gène. La peau de craie d'Eric était lisse, sans le moindre défaut, son torse était musclé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas en surplus de muscle, Eric était mince et vraiment très grand… et malgré le sang qu'il avait sur le visage, Isil se surprit à avouer qu'il était for séduisant.

« Tu ne sembles pas effrayé, ni par nos actes… » Commença Eric, « Ni par nous. » Termina le brun. Celui-ci était plus petit qu'Eric, des symboles dépassait de sa chemise et semblait être dessinés sur son corps. Tout dans le brun était rassurant, de sa voix, jusqu'à la manière de se déplacer. Cela mis en confiance Isil.

« Non… je n'ai pas peur de vous… Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé… sans vous… je… »

« Peux-tu nous mener à ta maison, nous voudrions bien Eric et moi nous reposés. » Il l'avait coupé dans sa phrase et intérieurement, elle le remercia, ne voulant pas parler de son agression.

« Oui, ma maison est de l'autre côté de la forêt »

« Eric, porte-la » Isil se détourna du brun pour faire face à Eric qui la surplombait, ce qui la fit rougir à nouveau car elle était intimidée par cet homme. Il se tourna, lui montrant son dos et s'accroupit. Son dos était lisse et sans défaut, à l'exception de deux petites fossettes qui se formait dans sa chute de rein.

« Accroche-toi à mon cou » Sa voix était fascinante, grave tout en étant apaisante.

« Je peux marcher » riposta-t-elle

« Dans ton état, nous en aurons pour des heures, donc grimpe » lui rétorqua Eric.

Rougissante, elle s'agrippa à son cou, touchant sa peau avec délice. Eric lui saisit ses cuisses pour les maintenir de part et d'autre de sa taille et afin de mieux la maintenir.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, le décor avait changé, il défilait à une vitesse extraordinaire, lui coupant la respiration tant la vitesse d'Eric était rapide.

Une minute plus tard, Eric la déposa à terre, juste devant chez elle. Lentement, elle rentra dans sa petite chaumière, laissant la porte ouverte afin que les deux hommes puissent entrer. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas.

« Invite nous à entrer, sans cela, il nous est impossible de franchir le pas de la porte » expliqua le brun, en la regardant de ses yeux sombres comme si il pouvait lire dans son esprit.

« Et que se passera-t-il si je retire mon invitation »

« C'est une femme intelligente » dit Eric avec un sourire

« Nous serons contrains de sortir… et courageuse de plus… » Répondit le brun.

Isil rougit sous les compliments : « je vous en prie entrez ».

Elle regarda les deux hommes entrés dans sa maison qui lui paraissait tout à coup minuscule. Eric était obligé de pencher légèrement la tête. Sa maison était seulement pourvue d'une petite cheminée, d'une table et deux chaises et un lit minuscule.

« Asseyez-vous » leur dit-elle.

Les deux hommes se posèrent sur les seules meubles disponibles, c'est-à-dire les chaises.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Eric partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Rien de ce que vous nous proposerez ne nous satisfera » répondit le brun avec un sourire goguenard. Un long silence s'en suivit.

« Je vous suis redevable, enfin, je veux dire vous m'avez sauvé la vie et j'ai une dette envers vous… et vous seules peuvent choisir de quelle manière je pourrais m'acquitter de cette dette. »

« J'ai ma propre idée sur la chose… » dit le brun dans un souffle « mais nous en parlerons plus tard. C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je me nomme Godric et voici Eric. » Dit-il en désignant ce dernier.

« Je m'appel Isil Earwen MCQUILLAN, mais tout le monde m'appel, enfin mon père m'appelait juste Isil. »

« Que signifie votre prénom ? » demanda Eric intrigué, l'observant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Isil signifie _la lune _car je suis née une nuit de pleine lune et Earwen signifie _jeune fille de la mer _»

En prononçant les derniers mots, elle s'assit à la seule place disponible, c'est-à-dire sur son lit. Une fois fais, elle ressentit l'immense soulagement de poser ses jambes qui la faisait tant souffrir. Des questions surgir dans son esprit et lui brûlèrent les lèvres :

« Lorsque vous attaqués le village…Pourquoi… » Mais Godric l'interrompit.

« Pourquoi t'avoir épargné ? Et bien Eric et moi-même avons été impressionnés par ta détermination à nous battre alors que tu étais blessé mais surtout, tu manies l'épée avec une dextérité jamais vu chez d'autres humains. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de revenir te chercher et de t'emmener avec nous ».

Isil réagit instantanément, et sorti de sous son lit l'épée qui n'attendait que ça, levant l'épée, elle l'es menaça mais n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que, Eric bondit de sa chaise, s'approchant rapidement d'Isil. Surprise, elle donna un coup avec l'épée qui effleura la joue du blond séduisant, le balafrant. Mais à l'instant même ou le sang commença à couler, la balafre se referma et Isil, surprise devant cette guérison surnaturelle, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Eric avait saisi l'épée par la pointe et la lui retira des mains. Isil abasourdi recula et trébucha à cause de son lit, la faisant tomber dessus. Alors l'ultime question, revint en tête de la jeune fille désarmée, de ses yeux agrandis par la stupeur, elle prononça :

« Qu'êtes-vous ? »

Godric et Eric

Après avoir abandonnés le corps de la jeune femme parmi les cadavres du village, Godric et Eric se retirèrent dans la forêt, car l'aube étant proche, il fallait trouver un abri pour la journée. Le sol de la forêt les protégerait des rayons du soleil. Ils creusèrent donc un trou chacun avant de s'y ensevelir pour la journée.

Lorsque la nuit fut venue, ils sortirent de la terre, tel des cadavres revenant à la vie. Leurs tenus n'étaient plus propres, du sang maculait leurs chemises, qui étaient souillé par la terre. Quand à leurs visages, le sang avait sécher. Toute cette crasse leur faisait sentir à quel point ils étaient poisseux. Un autre sentiment vint se mêler, celui de la soif. Godric proposa alors d'aller dans le village habité le plus proche, afin de s'y nourrir et d'y trouver des vêtements propres. En à peine six minutes, ils avaient parcouru quinze kilomètres et étaient dans un village beaucoup plus grand que celui attaqué d'hier soir. Il serait donc pour eux un peu plus facile, malgré le sang de passer inaperçu. Eric montra d'un geste de la main, la maison la plus isolée. Tout deux devant la porte de cette maison, Godric prit les devant en frappant trois coups à la porte. Une vieille dame fit son apparition, elle devait avoir soixante ans et paraissait souffrir de cette vieillesse. Son visage marqué montrait qu'elle avait subi énormément durant sa vie. Il fut facile pour Godric de prendre possession de cette femme, lui intimant de les faire rentrer dans la maison. Un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre, Eric y monta et tua le vieillard qui s'y trouvait, sans nul doute le mari de cette vieille femme. Il put assouvir sa soif, ce que Godric s'empressa de faire en buvant le sang de la vieille femme.

Rassasiés, ils avaient remarqués une baignoire remplit d'eau qu'ils s'empressèrent d'utiliser chacun leur tour, et purent se débarrasser du sang sécher de leurs corps. Godric se servit dans les vêtements du vieillard, y trouvant des affaires à sa taille. Pour Eric, il n'était pas chose facile, car au vu de sa grande taille, il était sur et certain que les vêtements du vieil homme ne lui irait pas.

« Va te chercher des vêtements, mais ne tue personne, nous devons parler d'hier soir » lui ordonna Godric, qui s'assit sur une chaise, près du feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre.

Eric sortit de la maison, et respira, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, l'air frais de la nuit. Il entra dans le village, pas à vitesse humaine, car un homme entrant dans un village torse-nu alors qu'il fait froid, se ferait tout de suite remarqué, sans parler de sa grande taille.

En parcourant le village, de long en large, il eu de la chance de voir qu'au moins un homme était aussi grand que lui. Eric l'attira, grâce à son pouvoir, dans un coin afin de pouvoir prendre ses vêtements. Une fois habillé, il retourna auprès de Godric.

A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte que, Godric parla :

« Tu as établit une connexion avec cette femme…Elle a bu ton sang. Elle est intéressante, si je puis dire… »

« Oui en ce moment même, je sens qu'elle dort, ses émotions sont stables. » lui répondit Eric.

« Sa façon de se battre, de bouger… me rappel quelque chose… Que j'ai déjà combattu auparavant… »

Un silence s'en suivit, Eric s'installa aux côtés de Godric, espérant en savoir plus.

« Nous allons l'utiliser » Reprit Godric, « Nous allons l'observer pendant un moment, afin de mieux la connaitre… Et ensuite… Elle sera à nous. »

« Une humaine Godric ? Que veux-tu faire d'elle ? » Eric tentait de cacher son plaisir, mais en vain, il était lié à Godric. Ce dernier continuait, sans se soucier de la question, et du désir d'Eric.

« Nous allons y aller ce soir, et nous reviendrons ici pour dormir ».

Ils retournèrent donc à ce qui était anciennement un village, et trouvèrent rapidement grâce à Eric et la connexion qu'il avait établit avec elle, la chaumière de la jeune femme.

La maison se trouvait sur la falaise, et le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers, était agréable à entendre.

Manifestement la femme habitait la seule, car ils n'entendaient qu'une seule respiration.

Un peu plus haut sur la falaise, ils virent deux croix en bois, gravées grossièrement de deux noms, une femme et un homme.

Ils parcoururent les alentours, repérant une grotte sous la falaise, par laquelle on y accédait par la plage situé en contre bas de la falaise. Sur la plage, se trouvait une petite embarcation qui se trouvait être la depuis des années.

Pendant plusieurs nuits, ils observèrent, la jeune femme, ou du moins son rythme de vie. Malgré qu'elle soit seule, la dernière du village, elle partait aux champs avant que l'aube ne soit levée et revenait toujours après le couché de soleil. Parfois elle revenait les mains remplit de légumes. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée par le fait d'être la dernière de son village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 : Le sang attire le sang

Eric

Pendant deux semaines, Godric et Eric avais surveillés cette jeune femme. Et pendant deux semaines, Eric pu l'admirer et lui permit alors d'obtenir quelques renseignements, sur cette jeune femme qui l'avait troublé tant par sa beauté mais aussi pour sa force, son courage. Elle n'avait pas eu peur lors du combat entre elle et lui, elle n'avait pas émit le moindre doute, sa rage la rendait attirante.

De nuit, sa peau était blafarde et semblait briller à la lueur de la lune. Souvent, elle allait se recueillir sur les tombes de ses parents. C'était deux vulgaire croix en bois, taillés grossièrement avec des noms inscrit dessus : Uaine et Erlina. La jeune femme pouvait y rester des heures parfois, et le vent qui s'attardait dans ses cheveux, faisait ressembler cette fille à une apparition… flottante au dessus bord de la falaise. En aucun cas elle n'avait émis le moindre sentiment devant ses tombes, il le savait grâce au lien qu'il avait établit, tout ce qu'elle exprimait était un sentiment de calme. Ses yeux aux couleurs peu ordinaires brillaient dans la clarté de la lune. Eric ne se lassait pas d'observer cette femme, et pourtant toutes les nuits, elle faisait la même chose, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Lui, il savait que quelque chose se cachait au fond de cette inconnue et il avait hâte d'en savoir d'avantage. Ce qui énervait toutefois Eric, c'était le fait que son maître, son guide, son ami en savait plus sur elle et ne voulait rien lui dire. Malgré cela, il ne reprochait rien à Godric, il en était incapable…incapable de lui en vouloir. Et il savait que Godric ressentait ses sentiments à travers le lien.

Lorsque la nuit tombait, Godric et Eric partait en chasse avant d'aller à leurs poste d'observation, le village ou il avait élu domicile leurs permettaient d'étancher aisément leurs soif. Souvent ils allaient à la taverne, tuant ainsi un homme ivre, le sang des hommes n'était pas profitable à Eric qui préférait largement celui des femmes, et il lui arrivait parfois de tuer des filles de joies qui était également à la taverne. Quand à Godric, il écumait les rues à la recherche d'enfants. A chaque fois, ils maquillaient les meurtres, et lancèrent ainsi la rumeur de graves maladies. Cependant, ils savaient que cette rumeur, ne vivrait pas longtemps, et qu'à la place le mythe du démon reviendrait.

Lorsqu'il buvait du sang, Eric ne pensait qu'a une seule chose, le sang de sa guerrière. Il était sur qu'il devait être bon et rien que d'y penser, faisait sortir ses crocs, non seulement pour l'excitation que lui suscitait son papilles gustatives mais aussi par le désir que lui inspirait sa guerrière.

C'est ainsi, que deux semaines après avoir commencé leur observation, tout allait changer.

La lune s'était levée, croissante, elle semblait fragile. Comme d'habitude, ils émergèrent de sous terres, ils avaient creusé un trou assez large dans la chaumière des deux personnes âgées. Et comme toutes les nuits, ils écumaient le village à la recherche d'âme perdu.

Alors qu'ils buvaient le sang d'un ivrogne, délaissé dans une petite allée près de la taverne, Eric ressentit plusieurs sentiments à la fois. Tout d'abord de la surprise, puis de l'inquiétude, et enfin la panique.

Godric ressentit également ce sentiment, ils échangèrent à peine un regard, le sang perlant sur leurs vêtements. Aussi vite que leur vitesse leurs permettait, Eric et son ainé s'élancèrent à travers les champs avoisinant le village, le paysage défilait vite. Grâce à Eric, ils savaient ou se diriger, elle était dans la forêt, apeurée.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent près de l'endroit ou la jeune femme se trouvait, Eric vit sa déesse de la guerre en proies aux mains de quatre hommes. Deux la tenais fermement, tandis que les deux autres lui avaient arrachés ses vêtements et la touchais, caressant son corps de manière répugnante.

Sa guerrière avait les yeux clos, la tête tournée vers le ciel, elle semblait résignée. Eric grogna, ce spectacle était horrible, ces pauvres humains n'avaient aucun droit sur son corps, elle était à lui… Sans même attendre un ordre de Godric, Eric s'élança dans la clairière, attrapa d'une main, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, et le lança sur un arbre, plus précisément sur une branche… cette dernière l'embrocha sous la puissance du lancé, comme si il était fait de mousse.

« C'est toi qui a fais ça Sorcière ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! » Manifestement, personne ne c'était aperçus de la présence d'Eric, qui vit sa guerrière se faire tabasser et cracher du sang.

« Tuons ceux qui la maintienne » ordonna Godric sur un ton que seul Eric pouvait entendre.

Aussi vite, qu'ils l'avaient fait, ils se saisirent des deux hommes, Godric bu le sang de l'homme qu'il maintenait, alors qu'Eric arracha la trachée du sien.

La jeune femme les regardaient, semblant les reconnaître, ses cheveux étaient maintenus par le dernier survivant, tremblant il dégaina son épée quand Eric et Godric jetèrent leurs chiffons. Il lâcha la femme qui se recroquevilla près d'un arbre.

« Re… Reculés ! Je suis armée… et cet… cette fille doit p..payer pour ce qu'elle a fait subir au vi…village ! Elle est à moi ! » Il était pitoyable, Eric regarda Godric et ils se sourirent mutuellement comme si ils avaient partagés une bonne blague. L'homme prit peur et lâcha son épée pour s'enfuir plus vite. Cependant, il chuta quelques mètres plus loin, Godric avait déjà prévu cette réaction et lui avait arraché la gorge. La main de Godric était couverte de sang, et il lécha sa main avec délectation.

« Eric, couvre-la » lui dit Godric. Eric s'approcha de sa guerrière et enleva sa propre chemise avant de lui tendre. Elle s'en saisit, la main tremblante, et les yeux dans ceux d'Eric, ces derniers étaient magnifiques, d'un magnifique bleu rappelant la mer avec un léger contour jaune. Elle mit la chemise avec difficultés, les fines entailles, et les hématomes qui surgissaient sur sa peau rendaient ses mouvements difficiles. Pendant qu'elle mettait la chemise, Eric pu observer ce corps chaud, et magnifique, Eric sentit une tension en lui, il était capable de la faire sienne ici et maintenant.

« Pas maintenant » lui dit Godric, d'une manière que seul Eric pouvait entendre. La femme se releva, et était si petite par rapport à Eric, il était sur qu'il pouvait avec ses mains tenir facilement la taille gracile de sa guerrière. Il était très dur à Eric de se contrôler car sa chemise couverte de sang frais lui collait au corps et la rendait désirable…

Avec plaisir, Eric vit sa guerrière l'observer, de haut en bas, elle rougit lorsqu'elle regarda sa poitrine nue.

« Tu ne sembles pas effrayé, ni par nos actes… » Commença Eric, « Ni par nous. » Termina Godric.

« Non… je n'ai pas peur de vous… Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé… sans vous… je… » Eric la trouvait attachante, elle n'osait pas parler trop fort, et ne savait pas comment s'adresser à eux.

« Peux-tu nous mener à ta maison, nous voudrions bien Eric et moi nous reposés. » Godric l'avait coupé dans sa phrase et elle semblait enchantée de cette intervention, ne voulant sans doute pas épiloguer sur son agression.

« Oui, ma maison est de l'autre côté de la forêt » Bien sur, Eric et Godric étaient au courant de fait, mais pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ils passèrent cette information sous silence.

« Eric, porte-la » La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à Eric qui la surplombait, ce qui la fit rougir à nouveau. Il se tourna, lui montrant son dos et s'accroupit.

« Accroche-toi à mon cou » lui dit-il, Eric était déjà heureux de cette proximité.

« Je peux marcher » lui dit-elle, ce qui contraria Eric.

« Dans ton état, nous en aurons pour des heures, donc grimpe » lui rétorqua Eric.

Il la vit rougir, et maladroitement, elle s'agrippa à son cou, lui, il lui saisit les cuisses afin de la maintenir, mais ce contact était trop délicieux pour rester insensible.

Godric semblait presser, alors ils se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre la chaumière de la jeune femme. Une minute plus tard, à regret, Eric la déposa à terre, juste devant chez elle. Lentement, elle rentra dans sa petite chaumière, laissant la porte ouverte afin que les deux hommes puissent entrer. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas.

« Invite nous à entrer, sans cela, il nous est impossible de franchir le pas de la porte » lui expliqua Godric.

« Et que se passera-t-il si je retire mon invitation » Elle avait demandé ça sans hésitation.

« C'est une femme intelligente » dit Eric avec un sourire, incontestablement, sa guerrière lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Nous serons contrains de sortir… et courageuse de plus… » Répondit Godric, sur le ton de l'évidence.

La jeune femme rougit sous les compliments : « je vous en prie entrez ».

Sa maison était petite, pourvue d'une petite cheminée, d'une table et deux chaises et un lit minuscule. De plus le plafond était bas ce qui obligeait Eric à courber la tête.

« Asseyez-vous » leur dit-elle, « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Eric partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Rien de ce que vous nous proposerez ne nous satisfera » répondit Godric avec un sourire goguenard.

La seule chose qui aurait pu satisfaire Eric, était de boire le sang de sa guerrière et surtout de la faire sienne.

« Je vous suis redevable, enfin, je veux dire vous m'avez sauvé la vie et j'ai une dette envers vous… et vous seules peuvent choisir de quelle manière je pourrais m'acquitter de cette dette. »

« J'ai ma propre idée sur la chose… » dit Godric dans un souffle « mais nous en parlerons plus tard. C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je me nomme Godric et voici Eric. » Dit-il en désignant ce dernier.

« Je m'appel Isil Earwen MCQUILLAN, mais tout le monde m'appel, enfin mon père m'appelait juste Isil. »

Isil, son prénom était magnifique, il était doux à entendre et peu courant dans les environs, néanmoins, Eric devait satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Que signifie votre prénom ? » demanda Eric, l'observant directement dans les yeux.

« Isil signifie la lune car je suis née une nuit de pleine lune et Earwen signifie jeune fille de la mer ». Décidément, Eric trouvait son prénom tout à fait approprié à sa guerrière, sur Earwen car il avait observé qu'elle aimait passer son temps libre la nuit à observer la mer, et parfois, se promener sur la plage, ses pieds baignant dans l'eau fraiche, la faisant ressembler à une sirène.

En prononçant les derniers mots, elle s'assit à la seule place disponible, c'est-à-dire sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Eric ressentit un grand soulagement, il provenait d'Isil qui souffrait de ces blessures.

« Lorsque vous attaqués le village…Pourquoi… » Mais Godric l'interrompit.

« Pourquoi t'avoir épargné ? Et bien Eric et moi-même avons été impressionnés par ta détermination à nous battre alors que tu étais blessé mais surtout, tu manies l'épée avec une dextérité jamais vu chez d'autres humains. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de revenir te chercher et de t'emmener avec nous ».

Isil réagit instantanément, et sorti de sous son lit l'épée. Levant l'épée, elle l'es menaça mais n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot car Eric avait bondit de sa chaise, s'approchant rapidement d'Isil. Surprise, elle donna un coup avec l'épée qui lui effleura la joue, le balafrant. Mais à l'instant même ou le sang commença à couler, la balafre se referma et Isil, surprise devant cette guérison surnaturelle, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Alors qu'Eric avait saisi l'épée par la pointe et la lui retirait des mains. Isil recula et trébucha sur son lit.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? »

Eric observa Godric, attendant sa réponse.

« Nous sommes… »

« DES DEMONS ! » Isil était en colère, en colère pour avoir été mise à terre une deuxième fois par Eric, mais surtout elle avait peur, mais pas d'eux, peur de découvrir la vérité.

« Ne m'interromps plus… »Menaça Godric, « Nous sommes des créatures qui existons depuis des siècles, immortels, nous craignons le soleil, les pieux et l'argent. Nous sommes des prédateurs, chassant l'homme pour son sang qui constitue notre nourriture, sans cela nous mourrons. Nous sommes également dotés de dons nous permettant de vous surpasser vous humains. Nous avons souvent été appelés les serviteurs de Satan, mais le terme le plus approprié est celui de vampire… »

Eric attendait la réaction d'Isil, elle était calme et ne montrait pas de signe d'inquiétude ou de folies du à cette révélation. Elle se contenta juste d'acquiescer.

« Le jour va se lever, aurais-tu un endroit ou nous pourrions nous cacher du soleil ? » osa demander Godric. Cette question la fit réagir, Eric sentit de la surprise face à cette question, elle était dépourvu face à cette demande.

« Ou… Oui j'ai une sorte de cave juste sous mon lit, elle devrait être assez grande pour vous deux. »

« La lumière du jour, arrive-t-elle à entrer dans cette cave ? »

« Non » répondit la jeune femme brusquement, « non, j'ai déjà été dedans en journée… »

« Alors c'est parfait, allons-y Eric. »

Eric voulu s'amuser, si la cave était sous son lit, et qu'elle, était toujours dessus, il serait amusant de lui montrer un de leur talent vampirique. Il s'approcha de son lit, et il entendit le cœur d'Isil accélérer, il sentit une excitation et de la peur émaner d'elle. Il se saisit du lit, le souleva d'une main et le déplaça de deux bon mètre, Isil, elle était cramponnée au lit, les yeux grand ouvert sous la surprise.

Godric, ouvrit la trappe et se glissa dans l'ouverture, Eric quand à lui voulait continuer à s'amuser, il s'approcha d'Isil, leurs visages à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre… Le cœur d'Isil tambourinait aux oreilles d'Eric, jouant ainsi comme une symphonie. La respiration d'Isil était saccadé, elle regardait avec envie les lèvres d'Eric et celui-ci pris possession de ses lèvres. Un long baisé langoureux s'en suivit, jusqu'à :

« Eric, tu continueras demain » Godric le rappela à l'ordre, mais Eric sentit de l'amusement dans sa voix. Il s'arracha des lèvres de sa guerrière à regret et avec un sourire, il descendit dans la cave, refermant ainsi la trappe sur lui et Godric. Il se coucha aux côté de son ainé, et entendit Isil essayé de se calmer, en repoussant le lit au dessus de leur cachette, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de difficultés. Avec son ouïe, Eric entendit qu'elle sortait dehors, sans doute pour refroidir ses ardeurs et perçut distinctement un « idiot de vampire » émanant d'elle.

« Elle est à moi » Dit Eric, ce qui fit sourire Godric.

« Je l'avais compris avant même que tu me le dises » lui répondit son ainé.

Avec un sourire satisfait d'Eric et un sourire d'amusement, le sommeil vampirique les gagna. Eric avait hâte d'être la nuit prochaine.

Isil

Lorsque les deux hommes étaient partis se cacher dans la cave sous son lit, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire glisser son lit au dessus de la trappe, alors que, Eric, lui était arrivé à le soulevé d'une seule main et avec elle par-dessus. Ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Eric était… elle ne savait pas comment le qualifier. A la fois bons, langoureux et excitant, Eric devait être un expert dans l'art du baiser, ce baiser était aussi terrifiant c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de sentiments à la fois et surtout inconnus mais ce baiser était également glaciale. Eric avait non seulement la peau blanche, mais aussi la froideur de la neige.

S'appuyant sur la porte d'entrée de sa chaumière, Isil respirait l'air frais du matin pour se calmer, elle se dirigea vers un petit tonneau remplit d'eau de pluie, et s'aspergea le visage. L'eau glacée lui faisait le plus grand bien. Après s'être calmée, elle ressentit la fatigue de cette longue nuit et retourna dans la chaumière ou son lit l'attendait. Elle enleva la chemise d'Eric et en huma le parfum : un mélange de sang et d'Eric. Elle revêtit sa chemise de nuit et se glissa sous la couverture. Isil repensa à ce qu'ils étaient : des vampires, ces deux hommes étaient des vampires, ce mot était étrangement familier à Isil. Ils l'avaient sauvée de cette attaque, selon son éducation, elle avait une dette envers eux. C'était une chose qu'elle avait réussi à se remémorer de son père : _« Dans notre famille, nous n'avons qu'une parole, quand nous avons une dette envers quelqu'un, il est de notre devoir de nous en acquitté, de n'importe qu'elle façon, car nous sommes des personnes d'honneur »_

Seulement, elle se demandait ce qu'avait Godric derrière la tête, il semblait déjà savoir comment elle allait s'acquittée de sa dette et cela la terrifiait.

Cependant, dormir au dessus de vampire ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Isil, sauf la proximité d'Eric, cela suffisait à la faire rougir.

Dans une dernière pensée dédiée à Eric, Isil s'endormit se sentant beaucoup plus en sécurité qu'auparavant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5 : « Le seul moyen de chasser un démon est parfois de lui céder. »

Isil

_La scène se rejouait encore et encore, un souvenir si vrai, elle voulait encore y goûter, aller plus loin. Les lèvres d'Isil épousaient les siennes à la perfection, qu'importe qu'elles soient froides, elles l'es réchaufferaient. Oui, Eric était ce qu'elle recherchait, elle pouvait tout abandonnée pour lui…_

Isil se réveilla, son rêve semblait vrai pour elle, sentant encore la texture des lèvres d'Eric sur les siennes. Machinalement elle toucha la zone en question et s'aperçut que ses lèvres étaient fraiches. Pourtant il l'avait embrassé la nuit dernière, comment était-ce possible ? La nuit était tombée et Isil pensa alors qu'il en avait profité pendant son sommeil, une rougeur colora ses joues et un petit sourire candide naquit sur ces lèvres.

Cependant, Isil en fut gêner et décida de se débarbouillé, surtout au niveau des lèvres. Une fois nettoyé, Isil pensa immédiatement à la journée qu'elle avait perdue, c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait en plein jour. Etait-ce du à la proximité de ces démons… de ces vampires ? En regardant aux alentours, Isil vit qu'ils n'étaient pas la, elle pensa immédiatement qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu la réveiller et étaient resté sous terre. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'approcha de son lit et de toute ses forces déplaça centimètre par centimètre le lit.

« Que fais-tu ? » La voix avait surprise Isil, qui se retourna sous la surprise. Surprise qui devient choque quand elle découvrit Eric tellement près d'elle. Ces sentiments mêlés lui firent perdre l'équilibre, mais en un instant, elle était assise sur une chaise. L'incompréhension dut se lire sur son visage car le vampire lui expliqua par quel miracle, elle était assise la et non tombé à terre.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais excuse-moi pour la frayeur que je t'ai causé, ce n'était pas dans mon attention. Tu allais tomber, et avec ma vitesse, je t'ai fais asseoir sur la chaise. » Isil était hypnotisé par ces yeux bleus, elle ne put qu'hocher sa tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisit.

« Tu dois manger » Isil détourna ses yeux de ceux d'Eric et aperçu Godric, positionné à l'entré de la chaumière. « Je pourrais ensuite t'expliquer comment t'acquitté de cette dette ».

Impatiente d'entendre cette révélation, Isil se dépêcha de préparer une soupe grâce aux légumes amassés dernièrement. La soupe qu'elle préférait était sans nul doute celle à la tomate, son goût était légèrement amer et évoquait en elle le soleil. Une fois installé à table, elle commença à boire sa soupe, ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux qu'elle s'aperçut qu'Eric et Godric la regardait, fascinés. Ne voulant pas paraitre impoli, Isil entreprit la conversation.

« Avez-vous… Avez-vous déjà mangé ? Bu ? Je ne sais pas comment nommer cela. » En les questionnant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à sa bêtise.

« Oui nous avons déjà pris …notre repas » lui répondit Godric, le ton qu'employait celui-ci ne lui plut pas, elle le trouva même sordide.

« Pour survivre, vous devez tuer… vous êtes des assassins… » Isil se parlait plus à elle-même qu'aux deux vampires, et malgré le murmure, ils l'entendirent.

« Vous savez Isil, on peut qualifiez cela de normal, pour vous les humains, nous sommes des démons, or je ne me qualifie pas de démons mais de normal… dans un sens, l'autre sens ne vous plairait pas. » Isil le regarda sans comprendre, alternant entre Godric et Eric, elle ne put atténuer sa curiosité.

« Quel est l'autre sens ? » Quand Isil croisa le regard, d'Eric, elle sut, qu'effectivement cela ne lui plairait pas. Eric souriait.

« On tue un homme, on est un assassin. On tue des millions d'hommes, on est un conquérant. On les tue tous, on est un dieu. » Lui dit Eric.

« Je me plais à croire que nous sommes des conquérants… voir même des dieux » expliqua Godric.

Isil ne savait plus quoi penser, ils n'émettaient aucun remord et pourtant elle n'était pas pour autant rebuter par ces buveurs de sang, elle était même étrangement attirés par ces êtres surhumains.

« En ce qui concerne votre dette…j'ai mon idée sur le sujet » lui dit aimablement Godric. Afin de montrer son attention, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et vit qu'Eric en faisait autant. Un doute la submergea alors, Eric ne semblait pas au courant sur l'idée de Godric.

« Vu votre adresse aux combats, nous nécessitons votre protection. »

Un silence s'abattit suite à cette révélation et même Eric parut abasourdi.

« Ma protection … ? Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes des vampires, et vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Effectivement je comprend votre incompréhension… Mais Eric et moi avons parcouru le monde de long en large, et avons donc de nombreux ennemis que ce soit des humains ou des êtres comme nous. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que nous sommes faibles durant la journée et il est alors facile de nous tuer. Nombreux sont nos ennemis vampires qui envoi des humains pour accomplir leurs dessins. Le jour il est facile de nous anéantir, le soleil, un pieu, le feu… si nous dormons s'en ai finit. C'est pourquoi, pour payer votre dette, je veux que vous assuriez notre protection la journée. »

Isil n'en revenait pas, ces deux êtres surpuissants lui avouaient leurs faiblesses. Bien qu'elle n'ai pas envie de rester près de deux vampires, qui tuent sans le moindre remord, une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _« En tant que MCQUILLAN, c'est un devoir que d'honorer nos dettes, souviens toi de ça ma fille »._ Cette phrase avait été dite par son père, malgré qu'elle ne se rappel que peu de chose de lui suite à l'attaque du village qui l'a emmené loin d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle allait dire, c'était inconcevable ! Mais une tradition est une tradition.

« J'accepte de…vous protéger » Godric sourit à cette réponse, ce qui fit rougir Isil.

« Je…J'ai une requête à vous faire… » Risqua-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute » en disant cela, Godric s'était penché en avant, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était attentif. Eric quand à lui semblai suspendu à ses lèvres, montrant une impatience qui lui était inconnue.

« Je pense que nous allons beaucoup… voyager. Alors tout ce que je demande, c'est de revenir ici, dans ma maison. » Suite à cette demande, elle rougit.

« C'est impossible. Il serait impossible de parcourir plusieurs millier de kilomètres, si nous sommes dans un autre pays, pour juste revenir dans ta chaumière pour la nuit » Déclara Eric.

Isil sentait les larmes montées, mais malgré cela, elle sut les retenir afin de ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

« Du moins, revenir ici de temps en temps, pas tous les jours, ni toute les semaines… Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir revenir ici pour entretenir la tombe de mes parents… »

« Accordé » répondit Godric.

Un immense soulagement s'empara d'elle. Même si elle ne se souvenait plus des années passées avec son père, elle pourrait au moins honorer sa mémoire en s'acquittant de cette dette, mais en plus elle pourrait revenir s'occuper des tombes de ses parents.

« Nous partirons demain, à la nuit tombé. Pour cela il faudra te préparer, prévoit de la nourriture pour toi, car nous ne nous arrêterons pas pour en acheter. Tu n'auras pas besoins d'emmener des vêtements, ça ferait que nous ralentir. Prévois une tenue de voyage et en cas de besoins de vêtements nous aviserons. »

Isil hocha la tête, et décida d'aller chercher des légumes et de la viande. Bien que ce soit la nuit, elle devait obéir à cette demande. Cependant lorsqu'elle commença à sortir de la chaumière, Eric la retint.

« Je viens avec toi. » Son ton était sans réplique et elle ne pouvait que se plier à cette annonce.

L'avancé dans la forêt se faisait en silence. Un silence qui pesait à Isil. Pourtant elle n'était pas bavarde, mais elle n'avait jamais été seule avec un homme. Eric du remarquer son trouble.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à tes parents… Pourquoi ? » Sa question la désarçonnât. Pourquoi ? Étrange façon de poser une question sur un sujet évident. Néanmoins, elle se devait de répondre.

« Comme tu l'as dit, ce sont mes parents… Mais… Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. » Lui confia-t-elle.

« Tu ne les as jamais connus ? »

« De ce qu'on m'a dit, ma mère est en morte en me mettant au monde. Et on m'a également dit que m'on père m'a élevé jusqu'à mes 9 ans. »

« On t'a dit ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Et bien…non… Quand j'avais 9 ans, le village a subit une attaque, et mon père étant un homme et un guerrier est allé au combat. Mais il m'avait caché dans la grotte qui est sous la falaise… C'est ce qu'on m'a rapporté quand je me suis éveillé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai perdu la mémoire. A mon réveil, le village était en piteux état… »

« Personne ne t'ai venu en aide ? » s'enquit-il.

« Si… une vieille femme… Maria. Elle m'a aidé et m'a montré comment vivre et puis elle est décédé l'hiver suivant. »

Le silence revint, et ils purent entendre le monde de la nuit, des petits bruissements tels que les cigales… Isil regarda la lune, elle était croissante… Elle fut saisit d'une pensée qui la fit rougir, la balade au clair de lune… Isil trouvait cela très romantique. Elle dut détourner le regard er s'obligea à penser qu'elle était une guerrière avant tout et rien ne devait la détourner du droit chemin et malgré cela, elle sentait le regard d'Eric s'attarder sur elle.

Un énorme bruit les surprit, Isil sursauta et regarda Eric et vit ses crocs sortir d'un coup, la faisant encore sursauter mais l'impressionnant malgré tout.

Eric se retourna vers elle et éclata de rire, ce qu'elle ne compris pas.

« Ta tête était mémorable ! Ce n'était qu'un sanglier. » Lui dit-il, et malgré le fait qu'il se moquait d'elle et que cela l'horripilait, elle sentit l'envie irrésistible de toucher ses crocs.

« Je… Puis-je toucher tes crocs ? » Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces deux canines acérés.

« Oui » Elle approcha sa main, et de son index les touchas, passant sur la longueur, elle appuya son doigt sur le bout et se l'entailla démontrant ainsi le tranchant de ses dents.

Eric lui pris le doigt et lécha la goutte de sang qui perlait. La lueur qui passa dans ses yeux inquiétait Isil, elle y vit passer l'envie, et autre chose de plus troublant.

« Tes crocs sortent quand tu as faim ? » lui demanda-telle.

« Je choisis quand j'ai envie de les sortir, mais il y a effectivement des moments ou je ne les contrôles pas, comme quand je viens de me réveiller, que j'ai très soif, que je suis en colère. Mais il y a un autre sentiment qui les fait sortir : le désir » En disant cela, un drôle de sourire apparu sur ces lèvres, tandis qu'Isil eu une moue choqué.

Ils reprirent leur route, et les champs du village apparurent. Isil se pressa d'amasser des tomates et des carottes et les mis dans son panier. Eric la regardait faire. Quand elle revint vers lui, elle lui montra avec un sourire d'enfant sa récolte.

« Maintenant, il faudrait que je trouve de la viande… peut être du lapin, il me serait plus facile d'en attraper un… mais un cerf… Bon allons-y ! »

Ils repartirent dans la forêt et Isil essayait de fabriquer des petits pièges pour les lapins. Il lui était difficile de les fabriquer surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Eric disparut.

Isil en eu assez et se leva, cherchant ainsi Eric, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Il avait disparu et laisser dans cette forêt sombre ! L'infâme !

Un bruit survint sur sa droite, mais elle ne distinguait rien, et le bruit revint mais devant elle… Elle se sentait épier et cela la terrifiait, Isil regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, distinguant à peine ses mains. Un étrange frisson traversa son dos et soudain des mains la saisirent, une autour de son ventre ce qui la fit se coller à son opposant. Ce dernier avait posé son autre main sur la bouche d'Isil, lui empêchant de crier sa surprise. Et puis les mains de son ravisseur se firent plus douces et Isil sentit un contact agréable sur sa nuque, un baiser.

Il enleva sa main de la bouche d'Isil et le rire qui échappa à l'homme permis à Isil de reconnaitre l'identité de son ravisseur : Eric.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher » lui murmura-t-il.

Isil se retourna pour lui faire face, et malgré le peu de lumière, elle se rendit bien comte de la taille d'Eric. Il faisait au moins trois bonnes têtes de plus que lui. Il était impressionnant et attirant.

Isil sentit une pression sur ces lèvres qui disparut bien vite, Eric lui avait volé un baiser.

« Allons-y » lui dit-il.

« Mais je n'ai pas encore attrapé de lapin… »

« Pas la peine, je t'ai trouvé un cerf » Isil perçut un sourire dans la voix d'Eric.

Isil essayait d'apercevoir la dite bête mais la noirceur qui l'entourait l'en empêchait.

« Allez, allons-y »reprit-il.

Ils reprirent la route, et pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Isil sentait la fourrure de l'animal qui était sur les épaules d'Eric. Bien qu'elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle n'arrêtait pas de trébucher, et devait sans cesse se raccrocher à Eric. Au bout d'un moment, le vampire déplaça la charge de ses épaules et sans la prévenir la souleva pour la jeter sur son épaule.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un sac de pomme de terre ! »

« C'est vrai, tu es plus agréable » lui rétorqua Eric.

Isil piqua un fard et commença à se débattre, tapant dans son dos de ses poings. Elle se sentit secouer et entendit Eric rigoler, manifestement il se moquait d'elle… Et le reste du chemin se passa ainsi, lui qui marchait et elle sur son dos, appuyant son coude sur son épaule afin de maintenir sa tête et cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Enfin, la lueur de la chaumière apparue et Eric déposa Isil à terre. Il la suivit jusque devant la chaumière et y déposa la bête.

« Je dois rejoindre Godric afin de me …nourrir…à moins que tu ne veuilles me servir de repas » Et avant même qu'elle ne réplique quelque chose, Eric avait disparu, seul le bruit des vagues comblait le silence.

Isil entreprit donc de dépecer le cerf, afin de pouvoir cuir la viande. Cette tâche était difficile, et le sang giclait à chaque coup, mais elle y était habituée.

Lorsqu'Eric et Godric revinrent, la viande était en train de cuir et Isil était en train de préparer son packtage, qui comprenait : sa nourriture, de l'eau et son épée. Sur son lit reposait une tenue qui n'avait rien de féminin.

« C'est ta tenue pour voyager ? » lui demanda Godric.

« Oui, c'est aussi un habit de guerrière, je pense que cela avait appartenu à ma mère car c'est à ma taille ».

« L'aube arrive, nous allons sous terre. Demain sois prête à partir, nous nous serons déjà sustenter »

Elle hocha la tête ravalant une grimace de dégoût, pensant aux innocents qui allait servir de repas.

« Pense à l'innocent que j'ai attrapé pour toi, pour que tu puisses te nourrir et qui est actuellement en train de cuir. Et tu des animaux sans défense pour manger et nous … nous tuons ce qu'il faut pour nous nourrir » déclara Eric qui avait sentit son dégoût. Elle préféra s'en tenir la, ne voulant pas épiloguer sur la chose.

Isil sortit et se dirigea vers les tombes de ses parents, passant sa main sur le bois, enlevant les mauvaises herbes qui osaient pousser devant leurs tombes. Puis, elle descendit sur la plage, le vent caressait ses cheveux, elle s'assit sur le sable, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, Isil observa le lever de soleil. Les rayons se reflétaient sur la mer, lui montrant un magnifique spectacle. Demain serait différent. Isil serait loin de chez elle.

Bien qu'un sentiment d'excitation sommeillait en elle, du aux aventures qui l'attendait dans des contrées lointaines…Un autre sentiment l'empêchait de se lever et de continuer la route. La crainte, la peur de l'inconnue… Oui demain serait différent…Elle-même sera différente.

Dorénavant, elle était protectrice de vampire et cela lui procurait un sentiment de contrariété inexpliqué…

Godric

En tant que vampire, il se trouvait chanceux. Trouvé cette fille qui ne semblait pas connaitre ses origines et son destin lui semblait merveilleux. Naturellement, il nécessitait une protection pour la journée, il ne voulait mettre en danger sa sécurité et celle de son enfant comme la dernière fois. Encore une chose qu'il trouvait fabuleux à son plan était le fait qu'Eric semblait très attiré par elle et inversement…

Cependant, Godric savait qu'un jour la vérité jaillirai, et qu'il fallait donc réfléchir à la future situation qui serait sans nul doute, dangereuse pour eux deux. Il faut donc et par n'importe quels moyens rallier Isil à leur cause.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6 : « La maison est derrière, Le monde est devant »

Isil

Isil s'était levé au crépuscule, ce changement de rythme la fatiguait. Elle du attendre cinq minutes avant de pouvoir se lever afin d'être stable. Eric et Godric l'attendait déjà, fraichement vêtu et sans doute déjà nourrit. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment faisaient-ils pour sortir de sous son lit sans la réveiller ?

Afin de ne pas les retarder, elle prit en vitesse une collation qu'elle s'était préparée la veille. Une fois fait, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle commença à marcher mais au bout de quelque pas, elle dut s'arrêter à l'entente du rire de Godric qui résonnait comme une mélodie. Isil se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogatif afin de savoir qu'elle était la cause de son hilarité, et, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard vers Eric, elle vit celui-ci la regarder en souriant, ses larges épaules tremblaient. Il se retenait de rire !

« Si nous te laissons marcher, nous en aurons pour plusieurs jours… et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps » Lui dit Godric.

« Du temps vous en avez, vous êtes immortel ! » rétorqua la jeune guerrière.

« Mais pas toi. Eric te portera comme hier soir… » Le ton de Godric était cassant, et pourtant, il avait raison. Elle détestait cela.

A la mention d'Eric et d'hier soir, elle se surprit à rougir, elle du détourner son regard de Godric et croisa celui d'Eric qui souriait d'une manière étrange.

« Nous les vampires avons une ouïe développé » lui explique Godric, « je sais tout ».

Isil lâcha un fort soupir pour être sur de montrer son exaspération afin de cacher au mieux sa gêne.

Se résignant, elle se déplaça et se mit derrière Eric, attendant que celui-ci se baisse pour qu'elle puisse monter sans trop de difficulté. Mais Eric ne bougea pas.

« Eric… Peux-tu » Commença t'elle, « Saute » coupa Eric avec un sourire dans la voix.

Manifestement, les deux vampires avaient décidé de la tourmenter. Souriant intérieurement, elle décida de s'amuser aussi. Isil prit son élan et sauta sur son dos afin de lui faire perdre son équilibre er de le faire tomber à terre. L'impact ne fit même pas ciller le vampire mais frustra Isil encore plus, de plus Eric avait la peau dure et cela fit mal à la jeune fille. Sans doute allait-elle avoir un bleu ou pire un hématome.

Une fois bien installé, Eric la saisit sous les cuisses, à la limite de ses fesses :

« Que fais-tu ?! » Cria Isil

« Je m'assure que tu ne puisses pas tomber, Tu vas vite fatiguer » Répondit-il avec douceur.

Sur ces paroles, Eric commença à marcher lentement.

Isil comprit tout de suite le sens de cette lente marche…Grâce à cela, elle pouvait observer une dernière fois sa chaumière qu'elle reverra dans un mois… voir plus. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et avant même de pouvoir verser une larme, Eric prit de la vitesse. Sa maison était déjà hors de vue, la nuit les englobais, et à part le corps de son porteur, Isil ne distinguais rien.

Le seul arrêt qui fut autorisé pour Isil, fut pour manger. Elle n'avait pas osée demander un arrêt, mais son ventre l'avais fait de lui-même, ce qui avait arraché un sourire aux deux vampires.

Ils lui avaient donc laissé 30 minutes, où elle put détendre ses muscles et se soulager, chose que les vampires ne font pas. Suite à cela, elle reprit sa place sur le dos d'Eric, ou elle dormit une partie du chemin.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveaux, ce fut dans un village appelé « Edenrry », un village d'une assez grande taille, qui refluait les égouts. Eric déposa Isil avant d'entrer dans le village afin de paraitre discret. Et comme il était souvent interdit pour une jeune fille de se balader seule avec des hommes sans que des rumeurs ne courent, Godric du lui expliquer comment paraitre discret grâce à une diversion.

« Pour être précis, si on te pose des questions Isil pendant que nous dormons, je suis le jeune frère de ton mari Eric et nous venons du village voisin afin de rendre visite a des amis » expliqua Godric.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, le seul problème c'est que…je n'ai pas d'alliance… »

« Est-ce si important ? Personne ne le remarquera » lui répondit-il.

« En tant qu'humaine je peux vous assurer que si, ils le remarqueront. Dans mon village, quand des étrangers venaient et qu'il y avait une femme, il regardait sa main pour savoir si elle était une …débauché »

Isil vit Eric retirer un anneau en or de son doigt, jusque la, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Eric lui prit sa main gauche et inséra à son annulaire l'anneau. Ce geste avait quelque chose de sacré bien qu'il fut pratiqué par un vampire et Isil ne put cacher son trouble. Ce geste la rendait heureuse alors que ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Ne le perd pas » lui chuchota Eric.

Le petit problème était le fait qu'Eric et elle n'avait pas le même tour de doigt et l'anneau était donc trop grand et que la bague pouvait tomber à tout moment. Isil eu alors une idée qui pourrait maintenir la bague, elle coupa un bout de la fine cordelette qui permettait de fermer son sac et l'enroula sur la partie non visible de l'anneau avant d'y faire un nœud. Grâce à cela, la bague était bien maintenue.

Isil, se demandai toutefois en quoi cet anneau en or était important pour son vampire alors qu'il pouvait avoir ceux de son choix. Elle se promit intérieurement d'en parler avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt à entrer dans le village, Eric s'approcha d'Isil et prit son bras afin de l'y déposer au creux du sien, afin de se présenter comme un couple. Leur entrée ne fut pas si discrète mais ne fis pas d'esclandre. Les villageois les regardais passer et ne s'attardait pas sur eux car ils ne voyaient qu'un couple suivit d'un jeune homme.

Godric savait repérer les maisons éloignées, et choisit une. Dans la maison se trouvait un jeune couple, qui ne résista pas au charme des vampires. Les dits vampires n'hésitèrent pas à se nourrir du couple devant Isil qui était à la fois dégouté mais aussi intrigué. En effet le couple ne semblait pas souffrir de cette exsanguination mais semblait plutôt apaisé, sans doute grâce à l'hypnose.

Après s'être nourrit, les vampires commencèrent à creuser dans la maison des trous pour s'y cacher durant la journée. Ils expliquèrent au couple qu'ils étaient des amis, et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas révéler le fait qu'ils allaient dormir dans des trous comme des vampires, ni révéler le fait qu'ils se soient nourrit d'eux. Godric ajouta également que le couple devrait obéir à Isil durant la journée.

« Dîtes moi, selon les légendes vous dormez dans des cercueils, alors pourquoi creuser vous un trou ? » leur demanda Isil.

« Il est vrai que dormir dans un cercueil est plus confortable et nous risquons moins de nous salir, cependant, en transporter attirait l'attention et nous ne pouvons nous le permettre » Expliqua Godric

« De plus, quand nous investissons une maison, nous n'avons pas d'endroit ou nous cacher de la lumière du soleil, il y aura toujours un rayon de soleil qui transperce, c'est pourquoi nous dormons dans la terre. La terre bouche chaque interstice et nous permet une bonne sécurité » Compléta Eric « D'ailleurs tu vas nous aider à nous recouvrir ».

Chacun prenait ses aises dans la maison, mettant en place un climat de confiance.

« Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ? » Isil s'intéressait de plus à plus à ces vampires et était curieuse par rapport à leurs anciennes vies.

« J'ai transformé Eric en 930, c'était, comme tu t'en doutes un Viking. Je l'avais observé se battre, c'était le chef et ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Et lui était gravement blessé.

Quand je lui ai parlé d'une autre vie, il était au porte de la mort et ses hommes l'avaient mis sur un bucher prêt à être brulé quand il serait passé de l'autre côté. Bien sur, avant de lui parler, j'ai tué ses hommes… » Raconta Godric avec un sourire, Eric quand à lui regardait son maître avec reconnaissance.

« Tu étais si nul que ça sur le champ de bataille pour que Godric te prenne en pitié ? » Rigola Isil, ce qui fit également rire Godric, mais Eric ne sembla pas apprécier la blague.

« Il était leur chef, et méritait sa place. Sa hardiesse au combat m'a en quelque sorte conquis, tout comme la tienne Isil. Mais quand j'ai vu Eric se battre, j'ai su qu'il ferait un bon vampire » continua Godric.

L'aube étant proche, les deux vampires commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs cachettes de fortune, mais Isil avait bien vu qu'Eric ne lui pardonnait pas sa blague.

Dans un courage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle saisit la main de son viking, en espérant qu'il répondrait à son geste… Ce qu'il fit en croisant leurs doigts, suivit de leurs regards. Lentement, Eric se mit à la hauteur d'Isil et l'embrassa passionnément, y mettant de sa colère.

Il dériva jusqu'à son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner Isil et le fit sourire lui.

« Je me vengerais » Lui chuchota-t-il et il partit se coucher.

« Isil, je me dois te prévenir pour notre sécurité. Nos ennemis ne sont pas stupide, ils n'hésiteront pas à envoyer des hommes pour nous tuer pendant la journée. Soit bien attentive a ce qui t'entoure. » Dit Godric.

Et avec l'aide du couple, Isil les recouvrit de terre et commença sa surveillance.

La jeune guerrière avait ordonné au couple de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles, et leur interdit de parler d'eux plus que nécessaire. Quand à elle, Elle prépara un repas afin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit pour éviter de sombrer dans le sommeil. A contre cœur, Isil du se résigner à faire du café, cette horrible boisson au goût amer lui permettrai de rester éveiller.

Pendant la journée, Isil s'entraina à l'épée, discuta avec le couple quand il revenait, demandais la description du village et de ces habitants… Mais malgré tous ces efforts pour se maintenir éveiller, Isil avait les paupières lourdes et sa vue était rendu flou par la fatigue.

Etant seule dans la maison, avec deux vampires assoupie, et un ennui mortel, elle se laissa choir dans le sommeil. Cependant, il lui resta une once de lucidité avant de sombrer : prendre son épée avec elle car ce que lui avait dit Godric ne l'avait pas rassuré.

_ Des cris, du sang, des larmes…Son village était au prise de barbares… Ils étaient différent, plus sanguinaire, rapide… Un homme lui tenait la main, l'encouragent à courir mais surtout à fuir. L'homme tenait de sa main libre une épée, comme la sienne… Il lui indiqua un chemin avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser au front. Puis quand il parti, elle se dirigea dans la direction indiqué, atteignant la plage… elle s'enfonça dans la grotte, aucune lumière ne perçait dans cette sombre caverne…Levant les yeux, elle vit…_

Isil se réveilla en sursaut, se sentant désorienté, elle se rappela d'être dans le lit du couple chez lequel, elle et les deux vampires avaient élus domicile temporairement. La jeune guerrière était trempé de sueur, son rêve était effrayant et surtout tellement vrai, comme si elle l'avait déjà vécu. Elle se leva et prit un verre d'eau, prenant de longue gorgé pour faire passer le malaise qui lui nouait l'estomac. C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce voisine, machinalement Isil regarda en direction de la fenêtre et vit que le jour n'était pas terminé, il était donc trop tôt pour que les vampires soit debout. Elle repensa alors au couple, mais elle se rappela qu'il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait au crépuscule.

Elle saisit son épée, sans faire de bruit, et lentement elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Deux voies d'hommes se faisait entendre :

« Creuse plus vite ! J'veux pas rester jusqu'à ce soir ! »

« J'fais ce que je peux ! C'est pas facile … »

Isil entendit alors distinctement le bruit de la terre se retourner. Il déterrait Godric et Eric afin de les tuer !

« C'est crétin un vampire… S'enterrer chez des gens… »

« C'est p't'être crétin mais y vont vite ces machins la, donc accélère le mouvement »

Avançant discrètement, Isil s'approcha des deux hommes qui étaient totalement différent l'un de l'autre. Le premier était d'âge avancé, cela se remarquait grâce à ses cheveux poivre et sel et aux rides qui entourait son visage. Il creusait plus vite que le second, incontestablement il était au courant de ce qui pouvait lui arriver si les vampires se réveiller tout de suite. L'autre était plus jeune et ressemblait énormément à celui qui avait demandé la main d'Isil. Il semblait aussi idiot qu'il était maigre.

Levant son épée, Isil s'attaqua aux deux hommes. Le plus proche étant le vieil homme, qui para son coup avec sa pelle. La jeune guerrière ne se démonta pas malgré sa surprise et enchaina les coups d'épée, alternant entre le maigre et le vieux. La jeune femme vit une opportunité quand elle vit le vieil homme s'essouffler, son bras armé se dirigea directement dans l'estomac du vieux, qui cracha du sang par la bouche avant de sombrer. Avant qu'elle est eu le temps de retirer l'épée du fourreau de chair qu'était le vieil homme, Isil reçu un coup de pelle derrière la tête, tombant ainsi face contre terre, légèrement sonnée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle roula rapidement sur le côté, évitant un autre coup. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et commença à éviter les coups, ce qui était compliqué. Certains coup ne pouvait être évité et elle se mit donc à reculer. Le seul problème, était qu'a force de reculer, Isil rencontra un mur qui lui barrait toute retraite. L'homme saisit l'opportunité et bloqua Isil à la gorge avec sa pelle, ce qui permettait de l'étrangler. Il sourit à la jeune femme, qui était en train de manquer d'air, lui signifiant sa victoire.

Dans un dernier élan, Isil se saisit du premier objet qui était à portée de main et l'abattit sur le crane de son agresseur. L'homme tomba à terre, et commença à se relever. Prise de folie, Isil sauta sur l'homme et continua à frapper avec l'objet, faisant gicler du sang… Si au début l'homme se débattait, il n'en était plus rien au bout de quelques minutes. Essoufflée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à terre, à coté du cadavre, l'objet du crime toujours en main et couvert de sang.

Lentement, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Posa le bougeoir qui avait servit d'arme sur la petite table à côté du lit. Elle s'allongea sur les couvertures, et resta quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vide…Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Eric

Depuis, qu'il avait donné du sang à Isil, il savait à tout moment ou elle était et ce qu'elle ressentait. Et maintenant qu'elle était à leur côté, il prenait un malin plaisir à la séduire, et aimait ressentir les sentiments de sa guerrière. Il la désirait à ses côté mais plus que tout la faire sienne.

Pendant son sommeil, il avait ressentit de l'ennui, de la peur, de la détermination et cela s'était stoppé d'un coup. Il l'aurait ressentit si elle était morte. Sortant de son trou, il fut ralentit par un corps au dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas celui d'Isil, il était nettement plus lourd, Eric poussa alors le corps et vit beaucoup de sang. Godric était déjà debout et contemplai ce spectacle mortuaire. A terre se trouvait deux hommes, l'un avec une épée dans l'estomac et l'autre défiguré. Godric sourit.

« Elle se débrouille bien… Je vais nous débarrasser des cadavres, va la voir. »

Hochant la tête, Eric se dirigea vers la chambre. Il pouvait suivre Isil de trois manières : la première grâce à leurs liens, la seconde à son odeur et la troisième grâce aux gouttes de sang qui menait à la chambre.

Il la trouva sur le lit, endormie, tachée de sang. Elle était magnifique, le sang sur son visage faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Et Eric ne put retenir son instinct de vampire et alla lécher le sang séché qui figurait sur son visage.

Elle se réveilla, et Eric sentit sa surprise et la gène qu'il occasionnait à force de la lécher ainsi. S'éloignant d'elle afin de la laisser s'assoir, il ressentit sa douleur. Elle devait des bleus ou des hématomes car aucune odeur de son sang ne filtrait.

« C'était horrible… » .Dit-elle

« Quoi donc ? Le fait que je te lèche le visage ? » Répondit-il afin de la faire sourire.

« Idiot ! Je parlais du fait de les avoir tués »

« C'était toi ou eux et tu as choisit, ne les regrettes pas. Certaine personne ne le mérite pas. Et puis vous les humains vous vous reproduisez comme des lapins.»

Elle rit de sa blague et il fut heureux d'entendre ce son apaisant. Mais derrière son rire, il sentit sa douleur. Il s'entailla le poignet et l'approcha près du visage de la jeune femme.

« Bois, cela va t'aider à guérir, bois vite avant que la plaie ne se referme. » Il la sentit hésiter.

« Tu peux me faire confiance Isil, bois ». Elle commença à boire avec un sentiment de dégoût qui se transforma bien vite en de l'étonnement puis du soulagement. Une fois finis, Eric sentit l'interrogation.

« Je ne vais pas me transformer ? »

« Non, cela te soigne juste, comme la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je t'ai forcé à boire du sang pour soigner la plaie ».

« Oh ! C'était donc ça ! C'était déloyal ! »

« Peut être, mais sans ça tu serais morte » Elle fut étonné de ces mots.

« C'est bizarre… Eric pourquoi ton sang avait bon goût ? »

« Notre sang, peut servir à beaucoup de chose comme la guérison, le développement des sens et à l'augmentation de l'activité sexuel. Mais pour le goût je ne sais pas ». Eric retint à sourire devant la gêne d'Isil lorsqu'il avait parlé de sexe. Il décida même de jouer avec elle.

« Dis, comme je t'ai donné du sang, j'ai un peu faim. Pourrais-je me nourrir de toi Isil ? »

Une multitude de sentiments déferla sur Eric comme une tempête.

« D…D'accord. Ça va faire mal ? » Demanda Isil avec appréhension.

« Je vais tout faire pour que tu ne souffres pas » Répondit Eric avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha alors du cou de la jeune femme et mordit doucement, caressant son dos pour la rassurer. Il commença à boire doucement et il sentit le bien être d'Isil. Elle accrocha même ses bras autour du cou d'Eric pour le rapprocher. Pour Eric, ce fut bien la première fois qu'il apprécia de boire du sang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 7 " Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit"

Isil

Après l'incident lors de leur dernier arrêt, les deux vampires et la guerrière avait fui la ville, sans oublier d'effacer la mémoire du couple chez qui ils s'étaient réfugiés pour une journée.

Par la suite, seul, Eric et Godric partait dans les villages la nuit pour se nourrir, Isil quant à elle les attendait au campement. Ils avaient décidés qu'il serait plus sage de dormir à la belle étoile, et d'aller dans les villages que pour les besoins primaires tel que se nourrir pour les deux vampires, trouvé des vêtements propre et acheter du savon pour l'humaine. Isil avait sacrifié son confort pour la sécurité des vampires, et elle leur faisait bien remarquer. Ainsi, Eric chassait la plupart du temps le gibier pour elle. De plus, les vampires essayaient de trouver des endroits confortables et près de rivières ou ruisseaux pour qu'Isil puisse faire ses ablutions.

Le rythme était toujours le même, et Isil ne s'en souciait plus étant désormais habituée. Pendant la journée, elle veillait sur les vampires qui étaient caché sous terre, et pendant la nuit, elle se reposait un peu quand les vampires allaient se nourrir. Néanmoins, pour les trajets, elle se faisait porter par Eric afin qu'elle puisse dormir.

Le seul problème pour Isil, était qu'elle s'ennuyait, non pas qu'être avec les vampires était ennuyant, non, elle avait le sang en ébullition et bien que s'entrainant avec son épée la journée, elle voulait frapper des choses plus réelle. Eric avait d'ailleurs dû lui expliquer quelle était la cause de cette hyperactivité.

"La dernière fois, je t'ai donné de mon sang afin que tu guérisses, et je t'ai demandé du tiens afin que je me nourrisse. On appelle cela un échange de sang. La première fois que je t'ai donné mon sang, c'était quand tu te battais contre nos homme, et depuis, je pouvais sentir ta présence, je pouvais ressentir tes émotions et savoir si tu courais un danger."

"Tu quoi ?! Pendant tout ce temps tu as ressenti mes émotions ?! Quand j'étais seule, que je vous parlais, que je ..." Isil en était affreusement gênée, ce qui la fit rougir. Lui, le vampire blond, savait ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Non jamais elle ne s'en remettrait.

"Ne sois pas gênée, je trouve tes réactions … Fascinante je dirais, et la façon dont ton sang vient colorer tes joues est appétissante..." lui dit Eric avec un sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit quand Isil dégaina son épée et lui courut après dans la clairière. C'était grâce à ces petites querelles, qu'Eric et Godric entrainait Isil. Si Eric était un professeur énervant de par ses répliques, Godric se montrait inflexible avec Isil, il l'a poussait à son maximum afin qu'elle révèle son vrai potentiel.

"Isil ? Dernièrement comment te sens-tu physiquement ?" demanda Godric, les interrompant dans leurs entrainements.

"Et bien, c'est bizarre, je vois mieux même la nuit, je me trouve plus endurante qu'avant et je dirais un peu plus forte, et je dirais que mes émotions sont contradictoires... et je... j'ai" Non, Isil ne pouvait pas révéler à voix haute, que ces rêves était troublant surtout par la présence d'Eric à chacun de ses rêves.

"Cela est normal, par cet échange de sang, beaucoup de changements sont survenus, t'es cheveux sont plus brillant, tu parais plus pâle encore, et tu as remarqué les changements d'endurance, tout cela est dû grâce à Eric" expliqua Godric.

"Pour ce qui de la partie des émotions contradictoires, cela est ma faute" rigola Eric, " actuellement, tu ressens aussi mes émotions, notre lien est plus fort. Et oui à cause de moi, tu ressens des émotions..."

"STOP n'en dis pas plus, on en parlera plus tard..." répondit Isil vraiment très gênée car non seulement le vampire sait les émotions qu'elle a quand ils sont ensemble, mais elle perçoit le désir chez lui... et autant le dire chez ce vampire, c'est très souvent, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Isil.

« Nous allons aller en ville pour nous nourrir, sans doute dans une taverne, et, Isil tu vas venir avec nous » annonça Godric d'un ton nonchalant.

« Mais, pourquoi devrais-je me joindre à vous ? Je veux dire vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour… trouver votre 'nourriture ' » Isil avait beau chercher la raison cet ordre. En quoi serait-elle utile si ce n'est être écœuré de la manière dont les deux vampires se nourrissent.

« Des rumeurs circulent à travers la campagne… des rumeurs sur deux hommes parlant avec certaines personne, que l'on retrouve le lendemain morte. Si je te demande de venir Isil, c'est pour éviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur nous. Tu nous serviras donc d'appât. » Répondit le brun d'un ai lasse. « Les humains… tellement suspicieux… tellement méfiants… et tellement faibles. Néanmoins, un vampire peut venir à bout de 20 humains, mais il faut toujours se méfier des apparences… car il existe parmi les humains d'autres être qui pourrait nous vaincre… »

Isil se demandait bien qu'elle était les autres « êtres » qui pouvaient bien vaincre un vampire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, qu'Eric lui jeta une boule de tissu à la figure.

« Hee ! Mais fais attention ! » S'écria Isil.

« Met ça Isil » lui répondit Eric, avec un sourire en coin. Isil pouvait désormais sentir quelle émotion animait le vampire blond : l'excitation, l'impatience. Sans plus attendre, la jeune guerrière déroula la boule de tissu pour découvrir une robe… de couleur écarlate avec deux bandes blanche partant du bas du corset jusqu'au bas de la jupe. La chemise qui apparaissait sous le corset était blanche et ne commençait qu'aux épaules ce qui pour une sortie en ville était indécent, du fait que cela laissait apparaitre la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Non décidément cette robe n'était en aucun cas décente, elle serait plus adapté à une … catin.

« Vous voulez que je m'habille en catin ?! » s'écria Isil

« Prend ça comme un jeu, tu dois imiter une catin afin d'attirer à nous les hommes, de ce fait, on éveillera beaucoup moins les soupçons. » dit Eric avec un grand sourire, sans aucun doute Isil percevait chez lui beaucoup d'amusement, et lui devait percevoir la colère d'Isil.

A contre cœur, la jeune guerrière fila se cacher derrière un arbre afin de se changer. Le tissu de la chemise était très doux et agréable à porter, mais le fait qu'elle dénudait ses épaules la gênait énormément. La robe était assez simple à mettre, mais n'ayant jamais de robe à corset, elle ne savait pas comment le lacer. Avant même d'émettre un juron pour cette robe immettable, Eric se tenait devant elle, un sourire sur le visage.

« Je viens au secours de la demoiselle en détresse » dit-il sur un ton théâtral.

« Tu m'observais ?! » s'indigna la jeune guerrière.

« Que nenni gente demoiselle, je suis venu à votre secours dès que j'ai ressenti votre trouble. Trouble causé par ce corset dont j'en connais tous les secrets… » Répondit-il sans se départir de son ton théâtral qui agaçait Isil.

D'une main experte, Eric laça le corset et serra celui-ci afin d'avantager les atouts de la jeune guerrière.

« …c'est difficile de respirer avec ça » soupira Isil en tenant le corset en espérant qu'il se desserre.

« J'ai l'habitude de défaire les corsets pas de les mettre… donc désolé si c'est un peu serré » rit Eric en finissant de lacer le corsage. Isil sentit un pincement au cœur suite à cette remarque ainsi qu'un peu de jalousie. Depuis longtemps Eric devait une sorte d'expert en femme, et cela ne datait pas de sa transformation. La jeune guerrière se sentait comme une enfant à côté de lui.

Ayant sentit les sentiments d'Isil, Eric lui prit une de ses mains et fit tournoyer la jeune guerrière sur elle-même afin d'admirer son travail.

« Tu es séduisante ainsi » lui dit-il et Isil sentit ses joues chauffées.

« Il est temps d'y aller » déclara Godric, que tous deux avaient oubliés.

Arriver au village, Isil se sépara des deux vampires, et se dirigea non sans se perdre vers la taverne. Quand elle entra, un relent d'alcool et de puanteur l'a frappa, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Cependant, elle devait faire bonne figure et jouer son rôle, aussi elle entra en essayant d'avoir une démarche féline. Son entrée fut un succès car elle fut suivie par de nombreux hommes, mais aussi par les autres catins qui ne voyaient pas son entrée d'un bon œil pour leurs affaires.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre de vin, ce que le tavernier s'empressa de lui donner. Dégustant tranquillement le vin bon marché, elle attendit ses « clients » qui ne tardèrent pas à l'assaillir. Rapidement un groupe se forma autour d'elle et les hommes entreprenant se mirent à la coller et à la questionner. Laissant sa panique de côté Isil répondait aux questions en cherchant des yeux un candidat idéal pour ses compagnons.

« J'tai jamais vu avant toi » lui dit un homme qui tenait à peine debout et dont les yeux étaient rouge et vitreux. Aussitôt un concert d'affirmation de la part des hommes de la taverne s'éleva.

« C'est vrai ça ! T'es pas d'ici ! T'es une voleuse ?! » Cria l'un d'eux.

« Je ne suis point une voleuse, je suis ce qu'on appelle une itinérante, je vais de village en village et j'écume les tavernes afin de vendre mon corps pour la nuit » répondit Isil en inventant cette histoire sous la panique.

« Ouais j'en ai entendu parler … » dit un homme plus grand et qui la colla à lui de manière agressive. « Elle sera pour moi ce soir… » Manifestement ce que dit l'homme provoqua un concerto de déception et personne n'osa protester. Les autres femmes qui travaillaient ici lançaient des regards peiné et craintif vers Isil… Cet homme ne devait pas être le plus charmant et ne devait sans nul doute terrorisé les villageois.

« Ton nom ! » ordonna t'il sans la moindre politesse. Sous le coup de la panique, Isil essaya de se détendre et essaya de dire de manière sensuel un nom inventé.

« Iliana … Je suis donc la chanceuse qui t'auras … Quel est ton nom ? »

« Cathbad » répondit-il. Cathbad était un homme assez grand bien que plus petit qu'Eric, ses cheveux long étaient rassemblés en un catogan d'où s'échappaient des mèches. Son visage n'avait rien de séduisant, ses traits étaient assez carré, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours voir semaines, ses yeux montraient la cruauté de son âme. Il était assez fier et pourtant son corps n'avait rien d'athlétique mais personne ne voulait tenter de se battre contre un homme aussi massif et surtout émettant une odeur assez fétide.

Il commença à embrasser Isil dans le cou, des baiser horrible et rebutant et Isil devait faire tout son possible pour ne pas le repousser tant ils étaient écœurant.

« Pour… pourquoi n'irions nous pas dehors… il fait si bon… » Dit-elle en essayant d'échapper à son étreinte.

« Pourquoi pas… mais Gail se joindra à nous… » Lui répondit-il. Un autre homme s'avança vers eux, la démarche pesante et le sourire carnassier. Gail devait être sans aucun doute le frère de Cathbad, leurs ressemblances étaient frappantes, sauf que Gail était plus gros et ses cheveux étaient roux.

Les deux hommes l'escortèrent au dehors et l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle à l'écart et assez sombre. Ils l'acculèrent contre le mur et commencèrent à se faire plus entreprenant, Isil paniquant et ne pouvant plus attendre l'arrivé des vampires repoussa les deux hommes, et commença alors une danse effrénée de coups de poings et de pieds. Hébété par le revirement de situation, les deux hommes qui subissaient les coups au début, décidèrent de riposter.

Isil était habituée à se battre avec son épée et non au corps à corps, sans arme, et face à deux hommes semblables à des murs.

_ « Imagine Isil, que tu te retrouves face à eux, sans arme. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, courir ne te servira à rien. Dans ce cas, il faut que tu utilise ta tête, que tu sois rapide malgré ta condition. Use de tes yeux avec précision tel un faucon guettant sa proie, il faut t'exercer à observer le moindre détail pouvant les trahir, tes yeux te sauveront. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai enseigné, leurs points faibles et utilises les contre eux… car ceux-là n'auront aucune pitié avec toi. Rappel toi ce qu'ils ont fait à ta mère, ils l'ont… »_

Ce discours était arrivé au cerveau d'Isil comme un coup d'épée porté à l'ennemi. Ces paroles étaient celle de son père, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jours la, chose surprenante compte tenu de sa perte de mémoire. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, elle avait huit ans et il l'entrainait à se battre, mais il avait également mentionné sa mère… Pour Isil elle était morte en lui donnant naissance, elle ne l'avait jamais connue. Pourquoi cela refaisait-il surface maintenant ? Et lorsqu'elle y pensait, pourquoi entrainer une fillette de huit ans au combat ? Les femmes étaient seulement pour donner des descendances…

Isil n'eut pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage, car cela lui faisait perdre sa concentration, cependant son corps se mit à bouger malgré elle, et il enchaina les mouvements, parant les coups avec efficacité, ripostant avec succès… tout devenait facile pour la jeune guerrière.

Soudain, apparurent Godric et Eric qui saisirent les deux hommes avec une vitesse ahurissante, leurs crocs sortirent aussitôt de leur gencive, et les deux vampires plongèrent dans le cou de leurs victimes, aspirant avec hardiesse l'épais liquide rouge nécessaire à leur survie.

Bien qu'Isil ne portait pas les deux victimes dans son cœur, elle détourna les yeux pour éviter ce spectacle.

« Allons les enterrer dans le cimetière, on ne retrouvera pas les corps parmi les autres. » décréta Godric, la bouche ensanglanté, mais qui arrivait à tenir son port de prince. Isil appréciait Godric d'une certaine manière, elle ne se voyait pas lui faire des confidences, mais le brun s'était montré d'une grande patience envers elle, et curieusement elle sentait que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose.

Eric se saisit des deux corps, les ajustant sur chacune des ses épaules, comme si les deux cadavres ne pesaient rien.

En un rien de temps, les deux corps furent recouverts de terre dans le cimetière, et tous trois retournèrent à leur campement, ou Isil pu se changer sous les moqueries d'Eric, et les deux vampires s'enterrent pour la journée.

Godric et Eric

Eric avait fortement apprécié la tenue d'Isil pour cette soirée ou elle servirait d'appât. Cependant il désapprouvait le fait qu'elle allait attirer l'attention de nombreux hommes, elle était sienne, elle lui appartenait et seul lui pourrait la toucher, obtenir ses faveurs.

Néanmoins, il devait se calmer, et attendre son repas.

Godric ressentait les émotions d'Eric, et savait que cela pouvait être néfaste pour la réussite de son plan.

C'était la veille, au soir que le brun avait émis l'idée d'utiliser Isil comme appât, ainsi elle pourrait sans doute débloquer ses dons, et avancer plus vite dans son entrainement. Il avait été dur de convaincre Eric, mais étant son créateur, il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Les deux vampires avaient attendus dans l'ombre, et grâce à leur ouïe, ils purent écouter la conversation qui se tenait dans la taverne. C'est au bout d'une heure, qu'Isil sortit de la taverne, encadré par deux masses qui étaient saoul. Cela était visible non seulement par leur démarche et leurs visages rouges mais surtout pas les relents d'alcool qu'ils dégageaient. Alors qu'ils se firent plus entreprenants avec Isil, Eric, commença à avancer, les yeux débordant de fureur.

« Attend » dit Godric, et le blond se stoppa sous l'ordre.

« Attendre quoi ? Elle est en train de les repousser, de se battre contre eux, alors qu'elle est démunie… c'est le moment de l'aider ! » Répondit Eric.

« Pas encore, j'attend le bon signal… » Godric observait la scène avec un petit sourire en coin, Eric, quand à lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'attendrait son créateur, mais il ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de ce dernier.

Scrutant Isil avec attention, Godric vit enfin le signal qu'il attendait. De la ou il se trouvait, les yeux d'Isil c'était illuminé comme une étincelle, et ce qu'il savait d'elle s'éveilla enfin et se mit en action. Godric s'en réjouit, son plan était en marche, et la jeune guerrière qui les accompagnait bougeait comme il avait toujours connu les mouvements de ses ascendants.

« Nous pouvons y aller » déclara Godric, et Eric s'empressa de débarrasser Isil de ses deux opportun.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée

Je n'arrête pas la fic (au cas où certain se poserait la question ^^)

Je suis vraiment désolée de poster aussi tard, je vais essayer de me rattraper dans peu de temps, mais à cause de mon BTS je suis en période de stress (qui dure depuis le début de l'année) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster, mais je continue la fic, mes brouillons sont remplis !

En tout cas merci de me suivre, et désolé du retard ^^'


End file.
